My love for you would never wither
by jinroutohru
Summary: That white rose was special for Ivan, because Keith gave it to him. Keith x Ivan


**Author's Note:** Ah! I think I went a bit ooc... I am so sorry orz, I just began writing this without thinking where I wanted this to go XD  
>btw, words in <em>italic<em> means flashback, okay? enjoy :3

* * *

><p>That white rose... Ivan liked it so much. He had put it on a vase with water close to the window. Ivan had already changed the water and always took some time to look at it. It reminded him about Keith.<p>

_They just got out of watching a movie, both were talking about it while walking. They reached the park and sat on a bench, both were in silence._

_It was their first date, Keith was not sure what to do or say. Keith looked at Ivan and he was just looking in front of him with a smile on his lips and he could notice some blush on his cheeks, which made Keith blush and just look away from him._

_Ivan looks cute when blushing, he thought._

_Keith was starring at some white roses, they really were beautiful. At that moment he got an idea, so he stand up and walk up at them. Ivan watched curiously at the Wind Hero, when he got up and just walked away from the bench. Keith cut one of the flowers and then walked up at Ivan who was just looking at him._

_Keith extended the rose to Ivan and smiled._

_Ivan blushed and said, "Ah!... f-for me?... but I..."_

_Keith took his hands and made him hold the flower, "I know is not that much but I want you to have this."_

_Ivan blinked and fast looked down, he was blushing a lot, "Thank you..." he whisper and a little smile formed on his face, while looking at the flower._

Those were the memories that this rose brought him, he was really happy even if it was just a white rose, it did mean everything to him.

Ivan moved his face closer and kissed the petals, it smelled really good. Ivan wished he could kiss Keith like that but he was too shy. He began to blush at the thought of kissing Keith...  
>At that moment his bracelet began to ring, all Heroes were been called so he left.<p>

~*~*~*~

Day was over, the emergency was over, villains were caught... and like always he couldn't do anything, just stay in the background.

Ivan sigh entering to his house, he was tired and sad. He wished he could be like the other heroes. Maybe that way Keith would look more at him.

Ivan walked to the living room where he had the white rose. When he entered, his eyes wide and tears began to form on his eyes.

"No! it can't be..." he said running to it. The rose had withered some petals had fallen, Ivan began to cry. He can't even take care of a rose, how can he be called a hero when the rose he cared so much had withered.

The bell rang, Ivan didn't stand up, but when it rang for the second time he tried to clean the tears from his eyes and stand up.

"Coming!" he called so the person would stop ringing the bell. Ivan didn't want to see anyone right now, he was really depressed.  
>Ivan breathe and then opened the door revealing the Wind Hero.<p>

"Hey," Keith greeted when he saw the Origami Hero, but then he was cut when he noticed his red eyes, "Ivan-kun... are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Ivan couldn't take it when he saw the person that gave him that precious present, he began to cry.

"I am sorry..." he said, putting his hands on his eyes trying to wipe away the tears, "I am fine... just that..." he was cut when he felt arms wrapping around him.

"Don't cry..." Keith whisper gently, stroking Ivan's hair, "What is wrong?" he asked.

Ivan put his hands on Keith chest, "T-the... rose you gave me... it had wither..." he close his eyes, "I loved it... I took care of it..." he said between sobs.

Keith lifted him, surprising Ivan. With one hand he closed the door and walked to the living room with Ivan on his arms.

Keith put Ivan on the couch and looked at the rose, he touched one of the petals and just fall on the vase floating on the water.

"I am sorry..." Ivan repeated.

"Don't worry about it." Keith said and walked close to him.

Ivan look up at him, Keith smiled sweetly and kneeled before Ivan. "I will give you another one, but don't feel sad." Keith put his hand on Ivan cheek and with his thumb wiped one tear.

Ivan blushed and looked away from him. "You gave it to me so it meant a lot." he closed his eyes lowering his head. "I wanted to have memories about our first date."

Keith moved Ivan's face, making him open his eyes. "Flowers wither when their times come, you know that." he planted a kiss on Ivan's forehead, then he hugged him. Ivan felt warm in Keith's arms and hugged him back, he wanted so much to be close to Keith.

"Our memories of our first date will always be in our hearts and like I said, I will give you another rose." Keith moved to look at Ivan and with smile he said, "Or if you want a whole garden, how about that?"

"Huh?... Ah! no, no... its not necessary to get me a garden." Ivan moved his hands in a no signal, he was not feeling sad anymore. Keith was right, that first date was always going to be in mind and heart, he don't want to forget it, never!

Keith laugh and then he asked "Are you okay now?"

Ivan nodded and blush began to appear on his cheeks. "You are right... I will always treasure our date." he smiled.

Keith kissed Ivan on the cheek and then he whisper on his ear. "My love for you would never wither, I would love you always and again always... remember that."

When Ivan heard this he blushed a lot and put his head on the couch, he was kind of embarrassed. Keith just smiled at the cute reaction of Ivan.


End file.
